


Mobile

by Cirex101



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirex101/pseuds/Cirex101
Summary: Byleth spends some quality time with the newst member of his family





	Mobile

Byleth looked down at the tiny infant in the crib, his usual stoic expression on his face, even while the baby cooed and laughed as Byleth spun the mobile of pegasi and wyverns spun over the crib.

“I thought you would be here.” Edelgard, garbed in a crimson night robe, and silver hair hanging loose, said as she approached Byleth from behind, “and how are my two favorite men in the world doing?”

“We’re bonding.” Byleth replied flatly, and spun the mobile again, which earned him more laughter, “He likes it when I do this.”

“You’re very good with him.” Edelgard commented, “To be honest, I thought being a father would make you nervous.”

“It did.” Byleth admitted, “I know I’m… different from normal people.”

“You are, but that’s not a bad thing.” Edelgard said, leaning against the love of her life, “I can barely get you to crack a smile most days, but I know you love me. The proof of it is right before us after all.”

The baby smiled at the sight of his mother, and reached out to her with his plump little arms. Accepting the invitation, Edelgard picked up her son, and held him against her breast.

“Don’t worry my beloved partner; even if you have a face of stone, our son will grow up knowing that he is loved by both his parents.”

A ghost of a smile was all that indicated Byleth’s happiness.


End file.
